Save Me From Myself
by ILoveWriting1996
Summary: Damon thought it was love. Bonnie thought it was friendship. She was used and abused by those who claimed to be her friends. He was put in the back pocket of the woman he is in love with for she wanted to have her cake and eat it too. Enough is enough. When sinister professor aka Silas gets into Bonnie's head, he unleashes inner odium that no one knew existed. Who will save her?
1. Prologue

**Save Me From… Myself**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to any of the character from the CW show 'The Vampire Diaries.'

**Story By: **Keni Moore

**Prologue**

Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, the rain beat against the windshield of the 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. The winds bellowed and howled in the darkness. The atmosphere cried. The trees swished and swayed, threatening to topple at any given moment. The harsh wind breezed through the tall grass on endless plains. No one dared venture into this catastrophe, lest to be swept away. Only two defied common sense. Anyone would think them filled with idiocy, but they were safe from any harm that threatened them. Maybe it's because they were creatures of the night. They were **VAMPIRES, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. **

_"You have to do what's right. You can't let her be a slave to you," Damon's conscience prodded him, only to be challenged by his selfish desires. _

_"Of course you can. She wouldn't know whether it's what she wants or not. She would be yours. You would never have to think about her choosing Stefan again. Make her always choose you."_

_Damon pondered. Making Elena forget her feelings for him would cause unbearable pain. Why do that to himself when he could have everything he ever wanted? Love. _

_"Because you love her more than yourself. That is why you must let her go, forever."_


	2. Right & Wrong

**Save Me From...Myself**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the rights to the characters from the TV show **'The Vampire Diaries.'**

**Story By: **Keni Moore

**Right & Wrong**

**_Salvatore Mansion_**

Damon leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched Elena gathered up wine bottles that were left from her girl's night in. Bottles clanked as she put in the crate in the side table.

"Hey," she said without turning to look at him.

"Hey back," he replied as she continued her task.

Elena moved to the other side of the table, facing her lover. "How was your night," she asked.

"Awful," he answered. "Yours?

"Same," she replied, looking directly into his ice blue orbs.

Damon took a deep breath as he dreaded what was about to escape his lips next. "Elena, um...," he slightly paused. _"You have to do this." _He exhaled before continuing. "We need to talk," he said calmly, moving from her perch against the wall.

Elena slowly walked towards him, slowly bridging the enormous gaps between them. "I know that I'm sired to you, Damon.

A surprised expression crossed Damon's face as a soundless gasp escaped his lips.

"Caroline told me," Elena proceeded. "That's what you and Stefan were handling, isn't it?

Damon stood speechless. _"Caroline and her big mouth. Now Elena is going to try and plead with me. I just can't give in although every part of me wants this to be a dream."_

"Is there a way to break it?" she questioned, her eyes hoping for an answer that would rule in both their favors.

"Not exactly," he answered, shaking his head. "This is why we need to talk."

Tears immediately filled her eyes, but didn't fall. Completely filling the gap that separated them, she spoke, determined they be together. "Tyler said the bond doesn't affect the way I act."

Not being able to read Damon's face, she carried on. "My feelings haven't changed, Damon. Nothings' changed."

"Everything's changed, Elena," he argued, gently, yet with passion.

"Fine. Yeah, I mean, I've changed," she admitted. "But so have you, Damon. And I'm happy. Just like you were yesterday morning before you knew about any of this."

"You know what would make me happy?" he asked, his brow knitted. "Just to know that this entire time I've been in love with you, that what you actually felt for me was real.

"My feelings are real," she urged. "I know that they're real, Damon and I know what you're about to do. Please don't do this to me," she begged.

"I don't want to do this, Elena," he confessed. "I'm not the good guy, remember? I'm the selfish one. I take what I want and do what I want. I lie to my brother. I fall in love with his girl. I don't do the right thing…" he was fervent. "But I have to do… the right thing by you."

Elena took his hand and pressed it to her bosom. He could feel her heart beating rapidly. "Does this feel wrong?"

Damon looked steadily into her brown eyes as she moved his hand to stroke her cheek. "Does this feel wrong?"

Damon said nothing, but they both knew what he wanted and how he would act. Selfishly is the answer.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To all of the Bamon fans/supporters, I know that this story seems all about Delena so far, but I promise you that Bamon will happen. Please keep reading. Also, please review and follow this story. I would appreciate it immensely. Thank you so much.**


End file.
